Baby Mine
by missemmaroses
Summary: AU: Rewrite from a story I had on an old account. Quinn and Puck kept Beth, and spent the entire summer caring for her. Now school is starting up and Quinn's just looking to balance school and motherhood. But she didn't count on a certain Blonde boy to come into her life.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

Prologue

Once upon a time there a girl. This girl was lonely and had no friends. She wore glasses that her classmates made fun of. She was chubby and embarrassed of her skin. In the kingdom of junior high, she was the peasant. And all she wanted was to be Queen. So she did something about it. This peasant's Daddy was a rich man, and wanted nothing more than having two beautiful successful daughters. So when this young peasant girl came to her father and asked him to make her pretty like her big sister, he graciously agreed. And within a couple months, this girl was transforming. She got a new nose, and she was shedding pounds. And after some hard work, she was finally able to walk into her school and pray that they would finally stop seeing the peasant and make her royalty.

However, her rich father had a new business deal, and the peasant girl was forced to move to another town. And at first she was devastated, but after sitting and thinking- she realized that this was a brand new start for her. She no longer looked like a peasant. And in this new high school, she would refuse to be one. And so she walked into William McKinley high school and she took her spot on the throne, and with her new confidence she made herself Queen.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl. A mean girl. A girl who did not give kindness unless it gave something back. But she was happy. She was the Queen after all. The head bitch in charge. She had popular friends and a popular boyfriend. And because of that, she knew she must have been doing something right. And as far as she was concerned, the peasant girl she was before never existed. And because she never existed, she never remembered exactly how it felt to be at the bottom. She never remembered how it felt to be teased and humiliated. She completely forgot the essence of the girl she used to be, under the frumpy clothes and behind the glasses she used to sport. She was lost to herself.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen who had everything she wanted. But even Queens have missteps. This Queen made the mistake of sleeping with a boy that was not her boyfriend. And then made the mistake of telling her boyfriend that the baby she was carrying was his. Subsequently, she made many more mistakes, some of which she probably couldn't make right again. She lost people she cared about, and life as she knew it hung in the balance. Whether or not she could find the middle ground again, was yet to be determined.

Eventually the truth came out. The unborn child did not belong to the boy who had his heart set on her. She not only betrayed the boy she loved, but the friends who believed in her. And in the process she made some enemies. Some that she was able make amends with, others who just couldn't understand her actions. Her family didn't care about her. Abandoned her like a fallen angel. A disgrace to everything they lived for. And the boy, who was the real father to her baby- was left in limbo. Wondering if he was ever going to be given the chance to be the father he never had.

The Queen was lost.

And now- the Queen had a decision to make.


	2. Chapter 1: Beth

Chapter 1

"Do you wanna keep her?" Puck asked her. She didn't answer. She couldn't. Her brain was so fuzzied up from the ridiculously quick labor, that she couldn't fathom being able to say the right thing to him in that moment. So she just stared ahead, through the glass of the nursery at Lima Memorial Hospital. And on the other side of the glass was a bassinet with a tiny little baby laying in it. For being born about three weeks early, she had some good lungs on her. Like her mother, she was letting everyone- nurses and babies alike- know who was boss.

She tried to focus. For the majority of her pregnancy she was giving that little screaming bundle up for adoption. It seemed like the right choice. The selfless choice. And after the past few years of being probably the most selfish person she had ever met- she couldn't afford to have another mark on her record. Not when it meant hurting her baby and keeping her from having the life she deserved. Quinn couldn't take that away from her. Which was why she couldn't answer Puck. Or even look at him. Because she knew if she looked into those pleading eyes that were already burning into her, she would cave. And she just didn't think she could let that happen.

Puck shifted next to her in frustration. "Q," He said again. "We can do this. We can keep her. We can be her parents. You can be her Mom." The desperation in his voice broke her heart. He was begging her. He had been begging her for the better part of six months. And she, like the cold bitch she usually was, or pretended to be- kept shooting him down. Telling him he wasn't father material. But in reality she was just telling herself she wasn't mother material. "I know you want her, Quinn. I know you do."

"What does that change, Puck?" she finally whipped her faced toward him, blinking back fat tears. "Of course I want her. I'm not heartless. But we're not what's best for her. We're not prepared for this. We don't have money, or a house, or and education even. How the hell are we supposed to raise her and take care of her if we can't even take care of ourselves?"

"Your Mom came to see you, didn't she? Offered to help?" Puck pointed out, "That's what you wanted before? Her acceptance? We all knew that it wasn't going to come from your dad, but your mom was always an option."

Quinn bit her lip. Seconds before her water broke, her mother stopped her in the halls after her Glee club performance at Regionals. Judy Fabray, former spineless wife of Russell, finally came forward and told Quinn that everything would be okay. That she could keep her baby. And for a split second she felt relieved until she remembered that up until that point her parents- or at least her father- wanted nothing to do with her, or her pregnancy. She looked forward again, looked at the baby in front of her. "She deserves better."

"She deserves us, Quinn," Puck sighed. "And you deserve her, too."

She looked back at him, wordless. The way he said it showed that he believed in her, and for the first time since she found out she was pregnant- she maybe was starting to believe in herself again.

"Okay," Quinn said, pacing across the living room, making sure everything was in place. "I've pumped enough to get you through the day. She's still only on 6 oz, so you shouldn't have to resort to the formula." Judy Fabray rolled her eyes.

"Quinnie, I raised two girls just fine. I know how to get through the day with an infant." Judy told her, rocking a four month old Beth in her arms. After that day in the hospital, all of their lives had changed. Quinn's, Puck's and Judy's. After Quinn decided to keep the baby, they all became a team. A dysfunctional, sleep deprived team.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry….I'm just…" Quinn stammered, breaking off when she heard Puck's truck horn blare from outside. She huffed in frustration. He had been parked outside her house for at least the last fifteen minutes and they were going to be late for school- but she hadn't been away from the baby since she was born and leaving was not an easy task. "Okay, okay. I'm going. Just please…Call me if anything happens." She walked over and planted a kiss on Beth's forehead before kissing her mother's cheek. "And I'll be home right after-"

"You will be home right after Glee club." Judy said sternly. "You will go to Glee club and be a kid. Even if it's just for a couple hours after school." Quinn sighed, but nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom." Quinn rolled her eyes as Puck's horn went again. "Okay, I'm leaving for real now!" she waved backwards as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. She opened the door with one more look to her sleeping baby, and her mother. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the house, only to face an annoyed and impatient Noah Puckerman.

"Jeez, woman." Puck groaned, "You'd think after four months of teenage maternity leave, you would have been waiting outside the house for me and hour ago." Quinn rolled her eyes as he pulled out of her driveway.

"I was making sure my mom and Beth had everything…I'm going to be gone all day and I just wanted them to be prepared." Quinn replied defensively, crossing her arms as she watched her house disappear in the mirror as they drove away. It wasn't just that though. Sure, the thought of leaving her baby for ten hours killed her and made her want to force Puck to turn the car around- but there was also the fact that the last time she walked the halls of McKinley, she was heavily pregnant, the shame of her family and quite frankly not very well liked- even by her friends. "But we're on our way, and we'll be there at least close to starting bell and everything will be fine. "

After Beth was born, Puck's and Quinn's relationship remained in limbo much like it had while she was pregnant. She knew his feelings for her, and while she knew she loved him on some level- she wasn't so sure it was past the 'this is the father of my baby' level. Puck had seemed to sense that from her, and so far hadn't pushed. They had a new born after all. Beth came first- not whatever feelings they did or did not have for each other.

Shortly they pulled into the school parking lot. Crowds of students gathered around, catching up after a long summer away. Since Beth had been born just shy of the end of the school year- she was forced to take her finals a couple weeks after school had ended. But she passed with flying colors, and was able to focus the rest of her summer on learning the ropes of motherhood. But this also meant that many of her friends hadn't seen her since the birth. Not Mercedes, or Rachel…or Finn.

She was scared. They left things on good terms- she and the rest of the glee club. As much as she had been a bear to deal with between hormones and stress, she really found a family in the Glee club. She just hoped they didn't take her absence over the summer as a rejection.

"Alright, blondie." Puck said, after coming around and opening the passenger door for her. "Time to face the big, scary, beast that is high school." Quinn sighed and took his hand, sliding out of the truck, following him slowly, looking around. It felt like years since she had been there, not just a couple months. Looking at the brand new freshmen, or the eager seniors. She felt like light years ahead of all of these kids.

But then again, she was a junior in high school wearing a nursing bra. Maybe she was just backwards.

Her first period class went okay. She couldn't really focus, as her mind was back at the house. Nine a.m. was Beth's second feeding, before her mid-morning nap. Which is when Quinn would usually try to do laundry, or take a nap herself, or shower….or nap in the shower. She would often go days without so much as washing her hair. Sometimes Puck had to come over just to force her to do something, anything that wasn't revolved around the baby.

Second period wasn't much better, neither was third or fourth. By the time lunch came around, Quinn was finally able to get on her phone and call her mother for an update.

_"Quinn, she's fine. She woke up from her nap- had her lunch time bottle. I will call you if something happens- but honey she's an infant. All she does is sleep and eat and dirty her diapers."_

Quinn sighed, hanging up with her mother. Poking around her salad before a tray dropped next to her on the table. She barely looked up to see Mercedes before a tray dropped on her other side, Santana this time the culprit.

"Alright Q," Mercedes said, getting settled on the chair. "You have had four months of baby moon and I demand deets. And baby pictures."

"I don't so much need baby pictures as I need to know what your new bra size is. Daddy is thinking of giving me a birthday boob job and I've gotta say," Santana mused from her other side, "Nursing suits you in the breast department."

"Very nice, Santana." Quinn sighed, pulling out her phone to hand over to Mercedes to look at the complete photo album that revolved around Beth. "Nice to see you too. How was your summer?"

Santana shrugged, "B and I went to cheer camp. Without you. Sue was fantastically horrible as usual. Much more exciting than Mommy duty I'm sure." Before Quinn could respond, Mercedes was squealing.

"Oh but Mommy-duty must be so good with this little nugget."

"She's pretty great." Quinn said, smiling- probably for the first time all day. "And I don't know, she keeps me on my toes and she can't even roll over yet. You'll have to come see her though, sometime."

Santana immediately chimed in with a pass, but Mercedes quieted her. "We'll be there. Just tell us when." Quinn nodded, taking another bite of her lunch. "Now, girl. What about you and Puckerman?"

"What about me and Puck?"

"She's wondering if playing house has put out the fire in your pants." Santana quipped, casually sipping from her Sue Sylvester Cleanse of death. Quinn gave her an incredulous look. Sex had been the last thing on her mind for a good year.

"Um….no…I mean…yes. You know what. Puck and I are just friends. And Co-parents. That's what we're going to be. Neither of us has time for love or anything like that." Quinn said shaking her head. "He's been great with her though. She stays with me most of the time since I'm nursing, but he comes over for night time duty."

"In bed."

"Santana!" Mercedes groaned.

"What?" Santana asked, honestly looking like there couldn't have possibly been something wrong with what she had said. Quinn just rolled her eyes again, ignoring her.

"Just to take care of Beth so me and my mom can get some sleep." She assured, "And to watch football with her even though I'm pretty sure she just sleeps the whole time."

"Awwww, that sounds cute." Mecedes cooed, still swiping through pictures.

"Sounds boring." Santana stood up, putting the top on the bottle of poison that she had been drinking. "Listen, Sue wants a meeting with the new captains. So. I will see you bitches later. Adios." And with that, Santana was sauntering away, walking over to Brittany who was sitting at another table, talking to whatever was in her book bag….Quinn was going to assume her cat.

"Sorry about her." Mercedes shrugged. "You know how Santana is, she's all bark and extra bite. Did you know that she was the new Cheerios captain?"

Quinn sighed, "I didn't. But I assumed that would be the step since I spent most of last year, _not _on the Cheerios. I wasn't ever going to be Queen B again."

"I don't know, Q. It might not be too late for that. Who knows, maybe Sue will let you join again?"

"Even if she did, I wouldn't. I am going to try Glee club. And even that, I think is too much while Beth is too young and eating every four hours. But Mom and Puck insisted that I hold on to some part of my old life even though I think just plain old High School is sufficient."

"Man, you've got it lucky." Mercedes sighed, "But they're right. Just because you have the cutest baby this world has seen until I start popping out little Tots, doesn't mean your life is over. Should be beginning."

Quinn was quiet for a second. She knew Mercedes was right. But she just kept thinking back to when she was standing in that hospital looking at the tiny little baby that she now rocked to sleep every night. But she told herself that keeping Beth was going to be the last selfish thing she did- and in her mind, continuing Glee club was selfish. "Yeah, well...I'll be there after school, don't worry. As long as Beth doesn't need me."

"What Beth needs is for her Mama to be happy," Mercedes, pointed out, " That's what Beth needs."


	3. Chapter 2: New York

Chapter 2

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful, much like the first half. There were plenty of whispers and stares as Quinn walked down the hall between each class- but she expected that. Lima wasn't known for their teen pregnancies. Quinn couldn't even really call herself a statistic as far as her town goes. More like an enigma. By the way some of them were looking at her though, she was assuming that some of them thought if they actually talked to her they might catch teenaged pregnancy too.

But she did have to admit- it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Which was a relief. And as soon as that l bell rang she was texting her mom for another update- looking for an excuse to rush on home. Of course at this point, she was pretty sure her mother was just ignoring her texts. Which in her post-partum, hormone state- was incredibly frustrating.

However, with no confirmation that her baby was absolutely miserable without her, Quinn started making her way to the Choir Room. Rolling her eyes as she ran into more whispers as she walked by. She heard a particular hiss of _Whore _from a random sophomore and she spun around, nearly running into a tall blond kid with a Marvel T-shirt on. "Oh, sorry." She said, looking around and trying to see past him so she could find the little runt that called her the name.

"Oh you're good," tall blond responded, "But I think she's gone." She looked back up at his face. He had a weird haircut. But she would have found him cute if she hadn't been too annoyed already.

"Well, sorry again." She replied, turning away again without really looking back at him. Just wanting to get to Glee and be over with the day.

The choir room was abuzz, everyone sharing what they did over the summer. Britt and Santana sharing their stories of making out to make the other girls uncomfortable. Quinn was wondering when they were both finally going to come out of the closet. Mike Chang was telling everyone how Matt Rutherford ended up moving away, leaving the club one short. Rachel and Finn were canoodling near the drum set, making Quinn want to roll her eyes. She knew that she screwed Finn over, and that she really didn't even have feelings for him anymore. But it didn't make her annoyed any more with the fact that Rachel won.

She hadn't changed that much.

"Welcome back kids!" Mr. Shue exclaimed, sprinting into the choir room with the same enthusiasm all of the teachers had on the first day of school. Except with Mr. Shue- his cheery, over exuberant attitude lasted year round. Which was both endearing and mildly annoying. "Glad to see so many familiar faces returning for a new year. Though we're sad to be missing some faces as well. Which of course means we're going to be holding auditions to try and gain more members. Which also means-"

"Pep-Rally!" Artie exclaimed, interrupting Shue's tangent. "I vote this year we do a little bit of I Kissed a Girl."

"I second this motion," Santana cut in with a raised hand. Everyone glancing at her a little strangely.

"No, no." Shue shook his head. "No pep-rally, and _no_ more sexualized songs. Last year we almost god disbanded by our rendition of 'Push It.' But we are going to perform and I do want to hear your ideas."

"Mr. Shuester," Rachel piped up, smoothing out her tweed skirt. "I vote we find a song that elevates and accentuates the stronger voices in our group. As I'm sure you know, I did not let summer vacation get in the way of my already rigorous practice routine-"

"Oh hell to the no." Mercedes stood up, already waving her finger around to make her point "I played along with the Rachel Berry show last year, and I ain't doin' it again."

"Oh me neither." Kurt, who had been kind of quiet on his own. "I love you Rachel, but it's my year to shine."

"Guys, guys. It's the first day let's not get into this already." Shue intercepted, quieting down the beginnings of an argument that more than likely would have turned into a diva off right then and there. "We're doing a group number. I was thinking of something with the New York theme as that is where we're going to be performing Nationals this year- and I do mean it when I say _we _will be performing. We came very close last year kids and I believe that if we band together we can make it. "

"So what do you suggest?" Tina asked from the top row. She was snuggled up to Mike. Obviously something went on over the summer with them that Quinn needed filled in on. Last she knew, she thought Tina and Artie were still flirting.

"Well that's what I hear from you. Something to catch the attention of some potential members….without using sex." Shue said, casting a side eye to Rachel and Finn who orchestrated that whole fiasco the year before. They just shrugged.

"Well," Quinn started, the first time since she entered the room, "What about hip hop? Or something close to it? It's New York. That's part of the rhythm of the city."

"I could get down." Artie agreed, "Or roll with it, if we want to start the wheelchair puns."

"No puns needed." Mercedes added, "Hip Hop is my jam. I can carry y'all white kids and still make it good."

"Then Hip hop it is." Shue enthused, writing it in big black letters on the board- thus kick-starting a very loud discussion over what song they should all do. It took literally their whole rehearsal time to finally agree- which meant the next day they were all going to be close to free-styling it with a very brief voice rehearsal before lunch the next day. However, the crazy, unpreparedness actually made Quinn feel pretty good about her decision to keep doing Glee club.

* * *

When Glee club was finally over, Quinn was headed toward the front of the school. Puck had to make an appearance at Football practice so her mom was going to be on her way with the baby to pick her up. The next day she would be driving her VW Bug again. She just rode with Puck to get past the first day jitters.

Once Quinn reached the front curb of the school, she heard a voice call behind her. She turned around to find he kid she ran into earlier walking towards here.

"Hey," He said, kind of huffing as he sprinted over.

"Hi…" She greeted in return.

"Look, this will seem really dumb." He said, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "But I'm new, just got in from Tennessee…"

"That explains that slight twang I heard." She mused, looking back at him. He laughed.

"Yeah, it's there if you pay attention to it. But yeah, anyway." He continued, " I'm trying to sign up for the Football team, and I can't seem to locate the football field."

She couldn't help but giggle. This poor kid. "It's on the west end of campus. You can see the scoreboard from here." She pointed in the direction. You could hear a combination of Coach Sue's screams and the new football coach's whistle- the practices going on simultaneously.

"Ah…" The kid sighed, blushing slightly. Obviously feeling a bit silly. "That would make sense."

"Don't worry. I was the new kid a couple years ago. You'll get the lay of the land pretty quickly." She assured him, seeing her mom's SUV coming in the distance. "That's my ride."

"I see…well thanks." He said, "Hopefully I'll _run into you_ again soon." He smirked, trying to get her to laugh. Obviously flirting. Quinn gave him a smirk but not much else. She was so ready to go home. "I'm Sam."

"Quinn." She replied, as her mother pulled up to the curb. "I'll see you around, Sam." And with that she climbed into the back seat where Beth was sure to be and closing the door behind her. "Oh hi, baby girl!" Quinn squealed, running her fingers through the tiny curls on the baby's head. "Did you miss your Mama? Your Mama missed you so much. We're gonna go home and eat and take a bath- and we'll cuddle all night until bedtime before Mama has to do her evil 'What I did this Summer' essay- which we all know will be all about you my precious." After the day she had, she was glad to just melt into Mommy mode.

"So, Quinnie…" Judy said from the front seat. "He was cute…" Quinn looked up just briefly from Beth.

"I guess."

"I hope I don't have to tell you that the last thing you should worry about right now is boys, do I?"

"Mother…." Quinn said with that warning tone. Anyone who knew better would know that boys were the last thing on her mind. She didn't even want to be with her baby's father at the present moment. "I just want to go home. "

"I'm just making sure…" And without another word, Judy continued the drive home- letting Quinn coo over her daughter the entire way.

* * *

The next day, the Glee club got excused from their fourth period class in order to prepare for their performance for the lunch period. It was a gorgeous days, so most of the students were going to be having lunch in the courtyard- which actually made a perfect place for them to perform.

"Okay." Rachel started, flipping her hair over her shoulder. You could tell that she wasn't exactly comfortable in her outfit- cargo pants with a tight t-shirt with New York emblazoned across the front. Not when the girl has spent every second since birth in plaid sweaters and knee socks. "Just everyone remember that we are a team. And that as a team we will make it to sectionals and all the way through to Nationals."

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" Santana asked from the back of the room, clearly bored and ready to get going.

"I'm just saying." Rachel defended, walking back towards Finn again. Quinn just didn't get how bi-polar Rachel could be. At least Quinn, in her past, was consistent with her bitchiness.

"What do you think, baby mama?" Puck asked, approaching her from behind. "Gonna kill it this year?"

Quinn shrugged. "I hope so." She admitted, fidgeting with her shirt. The baby weight had come off for the most part, but there was still a squishiness to her- since she hadn't resumed working out since the baby. "Gotta give Beth something to be proud of."

Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulder affectionately, "She will be. This is all for her, isn't it? Extra-curriculars for college apps. So we can provide for her?" That's how Quinn had rationalized it to herself to continue Glee. For college so they could take care of Beth.

She nodded, a small smile. "Right."

The lunch bell rang and Finn was getting everyone in order to invade the quad so to speak. The all gathered on the top of the stairs, Tina hitting the play button on the stereo set and _Empire State of Mind _started playing, with Puck and Artie taking on the rap sequences- the rest of the group scattering across the stairs and tables. Singing the harmony and chorus. Quinn ended up getting into the music a lot easier than she anticipated. She was a natural dancer- even back in the days where she didn't really _look _like she would be. But in her heart, she was a performer. Whether it was on the Cheerios or in Glee. It is where she felt most comfortable in her own skin- baby weight and all.

She ended up dancing on a table during the main chorus, not even paying attention to anything but the performance. Had she been noticing she would have seen that they had peaked the interest of two students in the crowd- one of them being Sam, the kid from the day before. At least Finn noticed his foot tapping. The other, an exchange student who otherwise seemed lost until the New Directions invaded lunch.

After the music was gone, the glee club disappeared as quickly as they had come in. Rushing back to the choir room, everyone exhilarated from their first performance of the year as a group. Even Quinn couldn't hide her excitement.

"I spotted not one but two heads bobbing." Finn shouted over the crowd of them. " I'll get blondie if someone else wants to get the Chinese chick."

"Racist!" Tina called from within. Finn shrugged.

"I've got her." Rachel volunteered. "I'll corner her and she'll have no choice but to join after I wow her with my skills."

"Wanky." Santana sniggered from another spot in the room.

"Alright, let's simmer down kids." Shue came in, "You all did really well and I'm sure that we'll get back up to our number 12 we need to be able to compete. " Everyone cheered, still pumped. "Now everyone, get back to class. And I will see you _all_ in rehearsal where we can begin working on our set list for sectional!"

And with a final cheer, they filed out of the choir room-not bothering to change out of their outfits. For in their minds it was a representation of their end goal- New York.

Just a few hours passed and the group was back in the choir room, officially charged up for the competition season. A buzz of chatter filled the room and not even Mr. Shuester had arrived from his last class of the afternoon. But shortly after he did, Finn and Puck walked right on it- trailing behind was Sam. Quinn rose her eyebrow, not even aware of the fact that he had been the one they were talking about from the quad. But Finn managed to find him and convinced him to come play. He auditioned with a rendition of Bruno Mars' _Millionaire._ Quinn had to admit she was impressed. He even had Santana swooning a bit- and she knew that was a tough feat for anyone with a penis.

Sam was welcomed into the club with open arms. The group was already trying to pull together some routines where they could add Sam's tenor in. Quinn could feel Sam's gaze on her from time to time, but she acted like she wasn't paying attention. She wasn't in the place to even entertain the thought of flirting, so she wouldn't even go there. It wasn't even a possibility. So she spent the rest of rehearsal reading over her parenting book.

* * *

That night Puck came over for dinner so Quinn could get some homework done. Since Beth was living with her primarily- at least until she finished nursing, there weren't many restrictions on when Puck could or couldn't come over. With him there, Judy could also take the night off and was currently absent- out for a night with her Church friends. Quinn washed the dishes from dinner while Puck sat at the table, Beth semi-sitting up on his knee.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Puck asked, trying to get the baby to put weight on her legs and stand. But every time he tried, Beth pulled her knees up, making her like a little ball. Quinn looked over at them and giggled.

"She's going to be a tough one. She'll always want to be held if she doesn't work on using her feet once in a while." She mused, throwing the dish towel onto the counter, returning to Puck's original question. "Good voice…It'll be good for the group."

Puck nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Seems cool too- even if he's into country." Quinn laughed.

"No body's perfect." She smirked, sitting down and reaching over for the baby, who Puck handed over. "Hey girly, girl." She cooed, bouncing Beth in her arm.

"Maybe we should bring her in sometime this week. Let her meet the gang. She could be the New Directions little mascot." Puck suggested, reaching and tickling Beth's toes. Quinn shook her head.

"No, it's too soon. She's too little, she'll get sick." She stammered. She knew technically it was no one but family to be around the baby for the first six weeks, but Quinn didn't like taking chances.

"Q." Puck replied, with a stare. A stare that told her that he was going to contradict everything that was going on her head. "You know she'll be fine and I'll carry a gallon of hand sanitizer with me for anyone that touches her."

Quinn thought for a second, looking into her baby's brown eyes as she mulled it over. "If Sue comes within ten feet of her I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Puck laughed heartily, making Beth jump for a second before joining in on his laughter. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the sound. "I wouldn't even try to stand in your way, baby mama. Not a chance."


End file.
